


[ART] Jim+Lee

by Project7723



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723
Summary: Graphite sketch of Jim and Lee all spiffied up.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins
Kudos: 5





	[ART] Jim+Lee

**Author's Note:**

> More art on my Instagram, @_elizabeth.sketches_ :)


End file.
